


Fishing for Attention

by gonexspace



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fish, Fluff, Idols, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned The Boyz Ensemble, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Pets, Romance, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sunkyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonexspace/pseuds/gonexspace
Summary: Sunwoo has been watching from the sidelines for a week and he has had enough.Sunkyu au where Sunwoo is jealous that something else is taking up all of Changmin's attention instead of him. Inspired by THE BOYZ(더보이즈), ㅈㅂㅈㅇ [THE SHOW 201013].
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Fishing for Attention

A deathly silence hung over the dorm. Everything was still, save the occasional snore from one of their rooms that seemed to shatter the tension in the air. But even so, there was an air of unease.

Sunwoo glared.

He was so frustrated, so fed up of trying so damn hard, but getting nothing substantial in response to his efforts. Nothing at all! What was he, chopped liver? He had trained for so many years as a trainee, debuted in a group filled with so many talented members, yet here he was, being blatantly degraded and ignored as though he had achieved so little.

Sunwoo tried to calm his breathing, but his heart was pounding in his chest as an unhappy pout made itself known, a frown creasing his forehead deeply. It was probably so unreasonable for him to feel this way, but he just couldn’t help it.

It was so unfair.

Sunwoo’s angry glares went largely unnoticed by the perpetrator, but he refused to relent. He shot one last glare at the hunched-over back of his hyung, before letting out an audibly frustrated huff.

“Changmin hyung,” he whined, finally giving up and throwing himself onto his bed in frustration. “Can't you pay more attention to me instead of your fish?”

Yes, Sunwoo was jealous. Jealous that Changmin’s two new pets had replaced him as the apple of his beloved boyfriend’s eyes and had now sucked up all his free time outside of practice. Heck, they usually spent some time each week cuddling and just enjoying each other’s presence, but now Changmin had to change the water in the tank, feed his fish, talk to them, break them apart, make sure they didn’t eat each other…

Sunwoo left out yet another huff of annoyance, his lips still downturned into a pout. It had been a week or so since the fish had arrived, been cooed at and adored by all his other members (Sunwoo himself included, of course) before they arrived at this situation. If he were to be honest, he did feel a little unreasonably insecure - the two of them had barely spent any proper time together the entire month, especially since their promotions were still ongoing. All Sunwoo wanted was to just relax in the warmth of his lover after a tough day filming, but now Changmin even had to pay attention to and care for his two fish before he went to take a shower. 

“Sunwoo ah,” Changmin hyung hummed distractedly. “Give me a moment? I gotta make sure their tank is clean enough before I can do anything else…I’m sorry baby, I’ll make it up to you later ya?”

As he watched his hyung bustle around the tank for a little longer, Sunwoo couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. He knew a pet, even if they were  _ fish _ , were not easy to take care of, especially with hectic schedules like their own. Hell, Changmin hyung himself was probably exhausted too after putting his all into their stages and even leading them during their practices afterward. Yet here he was, giving all his love and attention to his fish, later even promising to do all he could to appease Sunwoo. A pang of something sour filled his chest.  _ Ah, Kim Sunwoo,  _ he sighed.  _ Why do you always have to be so needy and clingy? You’re not a fish, who relies on their owner to feed them and clean them daily right? Quit being a burden. _

With a mumbled excuse of being tired, Sunwoo quickly threw his covers over himself. He willed his brain to shut down and let him go to sleep. He really didn’t want to think about this matter anymore, or the reason why there was that unexplainable prickling of tears in the back of his eyes. 

He wasn’t upset over such a small, insignificant matter. Who would be so fickle-minded?

Sunwoo really wasn’t hurt. At all.

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

The next day, they all had to get up early for their music show rehearsal. As he watched Changmin hyung bid his two pet fish goodbye, Sunwoo felt the familiar surge of unreasonable emotions rise within him. As he recalled the embarrassment he felt the night before, Sunwoo determinedly tore his gaze away from the elder, who had fallen into step beside him as they headed to the vehicles. He felt ashamed, really, that he was even feeling this sort of jealousy over an  _ animal _ . He knew that Changmin hyung would put himself over the fish any day. But still, it refused to go away, lingering in his chest even throughout the ride to the broadcasting station.

It was with these conflicting thoughts that Sunwoo tried his best to stay away from Changmin hyung, before he embarrassed himself further. He would get over this sooner or later anyway. He would rather die than have to tell Changmin about this in a serious setting.

Of course, he would’ve known that his boyfriend felt something was off. Sunwoo could never hide anything from anyone, much less Ji Changmin, who had a ‘Sunwoo-radar’ turned on at full power almost any time of the day.

“Hey,” Changmin hyung murmured, sliding up to Sunwoo as they waited for their turn on the live broadcast. Poor Sunwoo was so startled he nearly dropped his phone in shock but managed to gather his wits about himself enough to turn off the show he was watching. “You’ve been avoiding me all day. What’s wrong?”

Sunwoo pressed his lips together into a firm line, refusing to meet the elder squarely in the eye despite being practically wrapped around each other on the couch.

“Is it my fish?” Changmin hyung murmured, his arms tightening around Sunwoo’s waist as he swiveled around to look at his face. Sunwoo flushed instantly, trying to look away. Of course, this only prompted the stubbornly observant elder to reach a hand upward, gently guiding Sunwoo’s chin forward to force their eyes to meet.

“Are you jealous?” Changmin hyung continued, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

Sunwoo seriously felt like he wanted to die there and then of utter shame. With a groan, he threw his face into the crook of the elder’s neck, as if it would hide him from the embarrassment he was facing. He could feel the tips of his ears and his neck burn.

“Hyung, it’s so fucking embarrassing!” he whisper-yelled into Changmin hyung’s shoulder, a fist halfheartedly pounding at whatever surface it was nearest to - his boyfriend’s chest. 

“But you barely spend any time with me, or the other members, anymore!” Sunwoo couldn’t help but whine, the pent up frustration making itself known as his lips downturned into a sad pout. 

“Oh, baby,” Changmin hyung cooed, his hands reaching up to cup Sunwoo’s cheeks. He seemed like he was trying to bite back a laugh - it didn’t help Sunwoo’s flaming cheeks at all. His face was probably a comparable shade to his Reveal hair at the moment. “You are so cute, you know that?”

Sunwoo didn’t feel cute at all, but whatever floats his hyung’s boat. 

With a final, resigned groan, Sunwoo flopped back against the couch, fully burrowing into the warm chest beside him. If he was lucky, Changmin hyung would just pretend this whole fiasco never happened and Sunwoo could keep hanging on to his last shred of dignity.

“I’m sorry, I’ll shower you all with equal amounts of love and attention from now on.” Changmin hyung murmured into Sunwoo’s hair, his voice slightly muffled. Sunwoo could still hear the laugh in it, but his pride was honestly too far gone for him to even pay much mind to it anymore.

“You better.” Sunwoo grumbled, opting to close his eyes as the weariness of his entire mental breakdown and earlier rehearsal caught up to him. “Or I’ll tell all our Deobis you’re going to replace The Boyz with Geum-ie and Eun-ie and form your new group…”

(Sunwoo did eventually complain on a show about this ‘mistreatment’, much to the amusement of his members, who have all borne witness to his entire week of moping around like a sad puppy and whining for attention. Changmin calls Sunwoo adorable and sticks to him like glue for the coming days, but he can’t complain one bit.)


End file.
